


trade my heart for yours

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [41]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arguing, Demon Hunters, M/M, Soul Selling, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Fighting was horrible in general, but fighting over the fact that Michael had made a deal with a slightly less than reliable demon was relationship-threatening.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: quick little doodles [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	trade my heart for yours

**Author's Note:**

> this is like a demon hunter!michael x warlock!alex au that I came up with like… as i was writing it. I literally just saw a gifset of malec where magnus was trying to kiss him and alec wasn’t kissing back and i was like well looks like i gotta write something that is like half shadowhunters and half season 3 of supernatural

“I love you.”

Michael sighed his relief at the words Alex admitted. Fighting was horrible in general, but fighting over the fact that Michael had made a deal with a slightly less than reliable demon was relationship-threatening. It was why Michael hadn’t told him in the first place.

“I love you too,” Michael breathed, taking a step closer. Alex still took a step back, his eyes still full of tears and _angry. _He furrowed his eyebrows. “Alex?”

“But I can’t be with you anymore,” Alex said, shaking his head. Michael felt his stomach drop.

“What?” he asked, “But I-I did it for you! The deal was to give you your powers back, to save your fucking life! You were dying!”

“Yeah, I was,” Alex snapped back, “And I was dying of natural causes. I got stripped of my powers, I got hurt, and it was time. But you? No, you had to go be incredibly selfish and _ruined your life _for what?” 

“So you could live!”

“You think I want to live if the love of my life sold his fucking soul?” Alex scoffed, shaking his head and sniffling, “You have to go play living reaper for the next five years and then you die. Hellhounds are going to come and drag you to hell and I’m supposed to just live with that? I’m supposed to live knowing that the one person I love most in the world is going to suffer for eternity because of me? You think I want that?”

Michael stared at him, his heart thudding in his chest. He was confused and overwhelmed and _frustrated. _Did Alex forget that he lost his powers because he was fighting a fucking power-stealing trickster for Michael? Did he forget that it was Michael’s fault he got hurt? Did he forget that? It shouldn’t matter that he was going to suffer, not as long as Alex was okay. Besides, it was going to come down to this at some point. Alex was an immortal warlock and Michael was just a fucking demon hunter. He was always going to die and Alex was always going to live longer. 

“No,” Michael sniffled, “No, I have five years to be with you. You can’t leave me.”

“Well, I am,” Alex said, his voice shaky, “I can’t be with someone who is killing themselves for me. That can never work.”

“No!”

“Goodbye, Michael.”

“Alex!” he begged, tears pouring over his cheeks in the most pathetic way. He went up to Alex, grabbing his cheeks gently. Alex focused on the ceiling, his lips quivering. “Please… please just stay with me.”

Alex didn’t answer, so Michael kissed him. He stood on his toes and tried so hard to remind him why he did what he did. They were cosmic. They were against all odds. They were Romeo and Juliet. They signed up for this relationship knowing that Alex would stay young and beautiful forever and that Michael would age and die. They were supposed to enjoy it.

But Alex didn’t kiss back.

“Please,” Michael begged, crying too hard for a hunter. Hunters weren’t supposed to cry. He was a hardened, trained demon assassin. Now his own half-demon lover was leaving and he couldn’t keep it together. “Please don’t leave me. I’ll figure out how to fix it. Please just stay. Give me time.”

Alex breathed a shaky little sigh. “How are you going to fix it?”

“I don’t know,” Michael admitted, moving his hands to Alex’s arms and squeezing now that he knew he might have a chance, “I’ll figure it out. There has to be a way to break a deal with a demon.”

“I _am _a demon and I don’t know of one,” Alex argued. Michael laughed softly, sniffling grossly right after.

“Yeah, well,” Michael laughed, “Only half-demon.”

“And if you can’t find anything?”

“Then…” Michael gulped, “You can leave.”

Alex was quiet for a moment. Michael didn’t let go of him. He had to know they were meant to be. He had to know he couldn’t leave.

“Fine, you have a year.”

Michael accepted his time limit gladly.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
